Mi Maldición
by VampireLordAlexander
Summary: Primer capítulo: Ángel en su último día de vacaciones conoce a un extraño jove que la sumerjirá en el mundo de las tinieblas por más que él no lo desee...


Mi Maldición

Capítulo 1: Encuentro en una noche de verano

Era una fresca noche de verano del jueves, y Ángel había salido a caminar por ahí, la luna llena y el cielo estrellado creaban un ambiente especial y romántico. La joven era de estatura media y de contextura esbelta, tenía cabello negro e capas que recaía sobre sus hombros y ojos esmeraldas. Estaba vestida con una blusa celeste con cuello polo desabotonado, una falda gris, una calza negra bajo esta y llevaba un bolso a cuestas. Ella paseaba sin preocupaciones esperando a que al día siguiente comenzara un nuevo año de la escuela, el sexto año.  
En lo que iba cantando una suave canción su madre solía cantarle cuando era pequeña, un gran estruendo se escucho desde un oscuro callejón, algo había volteado los contenedores de basura; y de repente un joven que debía tener su misma edad salió volando tirando los pocos basureros en pie, este era alto y delgado tenía cabello gris y ojos rojos y brillantes, tenía una chaqueta de cuero blanca, y una camiseta negra cuello tortuga y pantalones y zapatos de cuero negro; toda su ropa estaba rasgada y él estaba sangrando mucho. En su mano derecha portaba lo que parecía una espada estilo romano cuya negra empuñadura simulaba la forma de un murciélago y la hoja era de un color rojo opaco  
El chico se incorporó rápidamente, y ángel no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo; y de pronto desde la oscuridad se oyó un rugido y de la misma surgió un enorme lobo negro, que inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, la espada se convirtió en una gran espada de su misma altura y del acho de su pecho y este con un solo movimiento de su brazo levantó la gigantesca espada como si no pesara nada y cortó al lobo en dos en el aire, y luego se tiró de espaldas al piso muy cansado, ya que la pelea debía de haber durado largo rato.

A pesar del miedo que sentía, Ángel fue velozmente a ayudarle. Se arrodillo a si lado y estando más cerca notó que estaba lleno de mordidas y zarpazos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que el joven tenía unos grandes colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca.

Ángel: ¿Estás bien?, ¿necesitas algo?, responde- dijo ella tomándole la cabeza entre sus brazos

Y una voz grave le respondió

¿?: Aléjate de mí- le inmutó él algo adolorido

Ángel: Pero estas muy herido

¿?: No es nada, aléjate de mí, yo sólo traigo problemas

Ángel: Dime lo que necesitas, para que pueda ayudarte y me alejare de ti

¿?: Lo que necesito es algo que, creo, no quieras darme

Ángel: Al menos déjame llevarte a tu casa

¿?: Si que eres insistente- expresó él ya consternado

Ángel: Me lo dicen seguido- indicó ella mientras lo levantaba y ponía le ponía los brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Al pararse los dos, la espada en la mano del muchacho comenzó a transformarse en sangre y relámpagos, y estos golpearon el pecho del chico y este gimió con dolor. Cuando ella quiso ver mas detenidamente al lobo, los dos trozo se estaban desvaneciendo en un humo negro y rojo, lo que realmente no la sorprendió mucho debido a su preocupación por el chico, entonces se dio cuenta de que debía para mantenerlo conciente y mientras comenzaban a caminar ella le preguntó:

Ángel: ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: Olvídate de ello, me dejaras en mi casa y no me volverás a ver

Ángel: Me vas a decir tu nombre aunque no te guste

¿?: Me gusta las chicas con personalidad fuerte, pero en este caso me complica las cosas

Ángel: Veo que a pesar de todo tienes sentido del humor

¿?: Ya que insistes, yo soy Alexander…

Ángel: Y yo Ángel

Alexander comenzó a reír con una risa grave y algo macabra

Ángel: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le preguntó algo enojada y también algo perturbada por el tono de esa risa

Alexander: Es que te llamas Ángel y yo soy un hijo de la oscuridad, hahahaha- río más

Ángel: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Alexander: Si tienes suerte no lo sabrás

De repente se oyó a lo lejos un chillido que se iba acercando, y Alexander, divisó inmediatamente un murciélago que iba cayendo en picada hacia ellos con tal velocidad que Ángel no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que lo tuvo a un metro de ella, y en el milisegundo antes de que se pudiera acercar más él le dio una patada descendente en la cabeza presionándolo contra el piso con fuerza y con el oto pie le quebró el cuello.

Alexander: Está cerca- murmuró

Ángel: ¿Qué cosa?

Alexander: Te voy decir esto una vez y sólo una vez, me vas a soltar, y saldrás corriendo lejos de aquí…

Ángel: ¿Pero por qué?

Alexander: ¡¡Ahora!!

Y ella le obedeció, pero no se fue muy lejos sino que se ocultó detrás de un basurero.

De repente el humo rojo y negro volvió a aparecer y la figura de un hombre encapuchado se vislumbró.

¿?: Eres bueno chico, te aplaudiría, pero me dejaste un brazo a la mitad y la muñeca del otro inútil, y sólo usaste dos de tus espadas y tus piernas. Hahaha, siempre eres muy divertido de ver sabías, hahahahahahah.

Alexander: ¿Me has estado observando?¿Quién demonios eres?

¿?: No te lo diré, mas ahora me iré, hahaha- rió lúgubremente el sujeto y se fue tal y como vino.

Alexander se desmayó y se derrumbó al piso. Ángel fue a levantarlo, y se lo puso a cuestas. Ella metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para ver si había algo que le indicara la dirección de él, encontró su billetera y dentro de esta había un pequeño papel con un número y una calle, la cual estaba a unas cuadras de allí. Luego buscó en el otro bolsillo y encontró una llave.

Ella lo tuvo que arrastró todo el camino hasta que divisó la casa. Subió un par de escalones hasta el hall, colocó la llave en la cerradura, la giró, jaló del picaporte y empujó la puerta, ella muy cansada lo colocó con todo el cuidado que pudo en el centro del living y se arrodilló a su lodo y le colocó la cabeza en su falda. La mucha estaba muy nerviosa, por ello comenzó a cantar aquella canción que le cantaba su madre, como solía hacer para relajarse.

Alexander: Linda voz, cofcof- dijo quejumbroso

Ángel: ¡Estás bien!, me tenías asustada.

Alexander: Esperaba un momento similar a este algún día pero realmente es muy diferente, ahora si no te molesta ya puedes retirarte y olvidar esta noche…

Ángel: Ahora, ¿dónde esta el botiquín de primeros auxilios y esas cosas?

Alexander: Se me terminaron, creo

Ángel: Y entonces, ¿que era eso que necesitabas?

En ese momento el observó el delgado cuello de ella y las pupilas del muchacho tomaron forma elíptica y su semblante se torno feroz y hostil mostrando los colmillo, tomó a la chica por los hombros y se abalanzó sobre su cuello, pero en el último segundo se retractó

Alexander: Contrólate, contrólate no lo hagas…-susurraba

Ángel: No bromees me vas a decir que necesitas mi sangre y que eres un…-y antes de que pudiera terminar la interrumpió

Alexander: Un monstruo, un vampiro, o como le dicen los vampiros mismos, "un miembro de la mascarada", lamentablemente sí

Ángel: ¿A eso te referías con que eras un hijo de la noche?

Alexander: Hahaha, te dije que si tenías suerte no lo sabrías…

Ángel: No digas tonterías

Alexander: No me crees, mira esto…

Y él extendió su mano y toda la sangre del piso se levantó, y se acumuló, formando de nuevo la espada mediana que portaba en el primer momento en el que Ángel lo vio. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Alexander: Y si eso te parece extraño, te mostraría mi máximo poder pero estoy muy débil

Ángel: Te daría mi sangre, pero no quiero ser…

Alexander: No sería capaz da lastimar tu precioso cuello en este estado, así no podría disfrutarlo hahaha, además, yo no puedo transformarte en vampiro, ni si quiera en zombi si es eso lo que te preocupa…

Ángel: Yo…-y antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo

Alexander: No hagas caso a las cosas que digo-comenzó a decir calmadamente

Su expresión y su actitud habían cambiado totalmente, parecía alguien totalmente diferente

Alexander: No quieres bañarte y cambiarte, que dirán tus padres si vuelves llena de mi sangre. Mi habitación esta al fondo de aquel pasillo-dijo el mirando hacia el lugar indicado-y también tiene baño…

Ángel: Pero y tú?

Alexander: Estaré bien…

Ángel: Bueno, pero, si necesitas sangre, de donde la conseguimos…

Alexander: Eso ayudará a sanar mis heridas más rápido, sanarán igual o sino, pues mi maldición terminará finalmente hoy…-dijo algo deprimido

Ángel: Ay no seas tan negativo, tienes que vivir…

Alexander: Si esto que hago es vivir, no me imagino la muerte, pero supongo que será algo mucho mejor que es…-y al ver lo apenada que estaba Ángel, repuso-Sanará no te preocupes… ah y la ropa con sangre me la dejas, yo la limpiaré y te la regresaré… y luego no me verás más…  
Ve y báñate tranquila…

Ella se fue hacia el pasillo, camino hasta el fondo y abrió una puerta de roble. Dentro había una batería, una cama, un placard, una mesita de luz y un par de baquetas tiradas por el piso. En la mesa de luz, había una pequeña caja con un único rollo de vendas, un par de gasas y algo de alcohol.

Alexander: Puedes usar mi bata al salir del baño-dijo él desde el pasillo

Ángel: Gracias, oye, tengo que admitir, que tienes un estilo de vestir muy original

Alexander: Eso que me encanta, gracias por el cumplido

Ángel: Oye, te queda algo de vendas y cosas

Alexander: Ya iré a buscarlas, si no te molesta

Ángel: Mientras no entres al baño

Alexander: Obvio

Ella abrió la puerta del baño y encendió la ducha y comenzó a desvestirse dejando la ropa a un costado de la puerta al terminar.

A los pocos minutos de esto, el fue buscar las cosas. Se quitó la chaqueta, y el suéter, los tiro a un costado de la habitación, se sentó en la cama y tomó la caja, en eso que estaba levantándose para irse, ella cerró la ducha, se puso la bata blanca que estaba colgada abrió la puerta y salió

Alexander: Yo ya me iba…

Ángel: ¿Si pero no quieres que te ayude con eso?…- dijo mirando las vendas…

Alexander: No gracias… prefiero que estés segura aquí y no conmigo y mi maldición-dijo en un tono extraño, como si se estuviera reprimiendo de hacer lo que sus instintos le decían al ver esa belleza desbordante

Y así se fue a la cocina, al parecer ya no sangraba tanto pero sus heridas eran enormes. Ella echó un vistazo a la habitación, había postres de bandas, algunas fotos de él con los que parecían sus padres. Se vistió y fue a ver al joven

Ángel: ¿Estás mejor?

Alexander: Al parecer sobreviviré un día más para ver la luz del sol

Ángel: Pero si tú…, no olvídalo…

Alexander: Bueno… sonará algo hostil, pero no debes irte a casa ahora… ¿las clases no comienzan mañana?

Ella se preguntaba como podía saberlo, pro no prestó atención a eso y simplemente encaró la puerta y él se la abrió, se despidieron algo incómodos y cada uno hizo su camino, hasta que

Alexander: Espera, no puedes volverte a estas horas sola, disculpa mi descortesía… ahora te pediré un taxi

Ángel: Gracias…

Alexander pidió el taxi y en ese momento sí se despidieron definitivamente.


End file.
